


I Knew It

by evangelineimagine



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: Well, it’s oneshot, with Howard Stark, as his girlfriend, about we’re together almost a half year, totally in love, but we kept in secret from everyone else, even Peggy, because I’m an agent too. But one night when we’re out on a date, Peggy saw us.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Reader
Kudos: 4





	I Knew It

Being in a relationship with Howard Stark had been like a mysterious dream so far. For once he wasn’t dragging you along like a rag doll-like you had seen he had done to girls he dated before you. It might have been the war that had changed him or the fact that it still wasn’t over and the military wasn’t exactly full of females in his division. 

You two had finally managed to get out of the camp for a little bit, driving to the closest town to have a nice dinner. 

It wasn’t often you two could do this, in the fear of getting caught. Because, yes, no one knew about your relationship to Stark, it would have been looked upon as highly unprofessional, even Peggy didn’t know, the person who spent most of her time together with the two of you. 

So far everything was going as planned. 

Howard had managed to find a decent restaurant which wasn’t too full. You could guess that if almost all the soldiers in your camp hadn’t gotten back from a mission only an hour ago, some of them would have been here. Luck was on your side. 

Well, until in the middle of your dinner. 

«Agent Y/L/N?» Peggy’s voice drifted over to your table and you saw her walking towards you. It seemed like she hadn’t recognized Howard just yet, but you knew when she came close enough she would be able to see who it was you were dining with. 

«What are yo- Howard?» She looked between the two of you, although you were the only one actually looking back up at her. 

«Hi, Peggy.» You tried smiling under her accusing glare. 

«What are you two doing here? Together? No, rather alone, is the question.» He rested her hands on her hips as she awaited answers. Knowing Peggy, you knew she wasn’t going to let this go easily. So you did what you thought was the right thing. 

«Peggy? Can I talk to you outside?» You quickly grabbed your coat, giving Howard a quick smile before leading a confused Peggy outside. 

«Why are you here with Stark, Y/n?» She asked as soon as you closed the door behind you. 

«Well, first of all, we were having dinner, Pegs.» You said, crossing your hands over your chest. 

«Alone?» She pressed on, a tiny smile on her lips. 

«Yes, alone.» You blushed looking down on your shoes. 

«And why is that?» Peggy bowed so she could see your face, a teasing smile on her lips. She was your closest friend here, anyway, and you were convinced she had had her guessed about you and Howard for some time now, and her tone and demeanour in the restaurant was probably just an act. 

«Because we’re together.» You mumbled, peeking up at her. 

«What did you say there?» She pretended not to have heard you. 

«We’re together.» You said a little louder, this time looking her right in the eye, blushing even deeper than before. 

«I knew it!» Peggy embraced you, squealing like a little girl. Never in your life did you think you would ever hear that. You laughed as you hugged her back, burying your face in her shoulder. 

A clearing of someone’s throat made you pull away from the hug. Howard stood beside the two an amused smile on his face. 

«Could I get my girlfriend back now you think, Agent Carter?» He mused, coming to stand beside you, taking your hand in his. 

«I think you can.» She said, her teasing smile now being replaced by a fond one. «Now have fun you two, and remember to use protection!» She chimed as she began to walk down the street towards the camp again. 

«Well, that went well,» Howard whispered as he pulled you closer, his eyes shining. 

«Yes, it did.» You smiled back as he leaned down and placed a kiss on your lips. 

«Now come on, we need to go finish our dinner.» He said, leading you into the restaurant again, his hand protectively on your lower back ushering you inside as some of the soldiers from the camp came stumbling out from a nearby bar. 

There was no need telling any more people than Peggy tonight.


End file.
